otherworlddatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
New Gorea
New Gorea Also known as The Jewel of the Scandinavia, Königreich Gorea, Neu Gorea Or simply, Gorea The capital city of New Gorea is Bayreuth. The administrative center is Castle Volksmord. Population 83,638 (Army counting 6750 active members) Capital city [[Bayreuth (New Gorea)|'Bayreuth']] - With 20,624 citizens. Area 166 square miles. Of this, 67% (112 sq. miles) are inhabitet areas, and 32% (53 sq. miles) is wilderness. It's a little bit bigger than the South America country, Suriname (163 821 km²) placing New Gorea at the 89 place in "Countries by size" Type of Government Socialist Dictatorship / Constitutional Autocracy Supreme Leader Lord Fantom Official language English Recognized languages English German Danish Norwegian Finish Icelandic Recognised regional languages Old Gorean Gorean Ethnicity 0.01% Deus Goreanis (Gorean God) 78.03% Homo Goreanis Other: 8% Android 1% Guard Golems 1% Prisoners (In the moment someone would commit "heavier" crimes like rape or murder these person is no longer listed as human thus they can be Tortured/Killed/Experimented on - It is legal by the Gorean Law.) (According to a census undertaken in 2017) Demographics The population of New Gorea consists of mixed Scandinavian stock that had been genetically enhanced by Fantom, Robots programed to have feelings and Golems who where created by Fantom to guard castle Volskmord. Water (%) 3.1 New Gorea lies in the Norwegian See. Deposits Salt beds, Gold, Diamond and Uranium deposits are Gorea's most prominent remaining natural resources, and indeed, Uranium is key to a large portion of Gorea's 'Fear-Based' Economics, being the driving force behind any number of doomsday devices, robotic power armors, and secret pie recipes. Climate Even though New Gorea lies within the Skandynavian continental climate zone, summers are unusually mild, and winters ideal and snowy. This is due Fantom's weather manipulation technology. He also uses his technologies to block foreign satellites passing over the country (Notice that Gorea is not observable via Google Earth and in the place Gorea should be you will see only water.) Law enforcement Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a very well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. (Truncheon-mounted cameras are added to every uniform) Politics of Gorea New Gorea is a Constitutional Autocracy. Fantom is hence re-elected in a largely ceremonial poll every 4 years, where mandatory one-party voting takes place under the penalty of being accused as traitors. The executive branch of government consists of the Supreme Overlord Lord Fantom, his bunch of Goreans loyal only to Fantom himself, and various cabinet ministries including the Department of Biological Terror, the Department of Natural Selection, Ministry of Propaganda and the Eridication Ministry. State The people of Gorea don’t know how to handle life without Fantom’s leadership, and outsiders don’t know how to handle the culture Fantom created. Nonetheless, the state itself is consistently depicted as a global superpower on-par with or even surpassing any nation on Earth, including the United States. This is largely due to Fantom himself being a scientific genius of the highest order, not only possessing but actually inventing numerous technological wonders, including inter-dimensional travel, personally creating a highly sophisticated robot army, and frequently coming into possession of- or outright creating- various devices that could be classified as Weapons of Mass Destruction. Thus, despite the country being rather small, it is a powerhouse in military and technological terms and therefore has a vastly disproportionate influence on global affairs relative to its size and GDP. Fantom also proudly claims that the country is free of poverty, diseases, famine and crime. Other occasions suggest that Fantom is at the centre of a self-propagated personality cult and is admired and worshipped not only as a God of War, but also an "Father" by all segments of the populace. Goreans themselve also tend to view other, more capitalist countries as somewhat immoral and corrupt. Economics GDP Total (Year) 38.5 trillion Marks Per Capita (Year) 93,096 Marks Currency Gorean Mark (GM) The large, corrupt, well-organized government juggles the competing demands of Law & Order, Defense, and Education. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Bayreuth. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 66.3%. The all-consuming Gorean economy, worth 38.8 trillion Marks a year, is dominated by the Arms manufacturing, with significant contributions from Book Publishing, Tourism and Uranium Mining. State-owned companies are reasonably common. Average income is 93,652 Marks, with the richest citizens earning 2.4 times as much as the poorest. As said before, Gorean's economy is based primarily upon the scientific works of its leader, Lord Fantom, both through the patenting and sale of his weapons and technologies, and the receipt of generous foreign aid not to deploy said weapons in the larger world. As a result, New Gorea has a booming sector developing, demonstrating, and subsequently holding in reserve terrifying weapons employing principles of physics, chemistry, biology and even magic not meant to be known by mere mortals. This has led to both a remarkably stable and thriving overall economy for New Gorea. However, traditional economic metrics such as per capita income are meaningless in New Gorea, as no one holds property outside of the Country, and the country is in turn entirely the property of Lord Fantom. New Gorea possesses the world's only "Utopian" Taxation system. There are low taxes, and a big private income. (Note that citizens are not allowed to leave Gorea) Education in Gorea seems to be provided by the government (in this case Fantom) However, the education is most likely controlled by Him, and thus various subjects and taught concepts are most likely censored. However, given Fantom's substantial intellect and appreciation for the arts it's very likely that science, languages, technology, history and art are core subjects. It's a requirement to graduate from high school. Defenses The Gorean Army numbering around 5000 men and approximately 500 Guard robots. The robots are both in Gorean Ground Forces and Gorean Airforce. Fantom serves as the Commander-in-Chief of the Gorean Armed Forces. The GAF are trained to be absolutely loyal and efficient. With the military dogma being victory or death, but never defeat. The human soldiers of the Gorean Armed Forces remain brave when defending Gorea, however they have been reported to become cowardly when fighting superhuman threats, unless Fantom himself is present on the battlefield. Airforce The Vulture Commando numbering around 500 soldiers. Navy Navy Sharks - Around 1000 members. Royal Pirates - These Pirates are most commonly sailors / fisherman, but warriors nonetheless. Something arround 250 members. Elite Fantom’s Personal Guard - Formed of at least 5 Warrior Robots and 10 Gorean humans. Also called Fantom Forces (FF for short) Apocalypse Squad Formed by Fantom from few of the best human soldiers in the Gorean Armed Forces. They were provided with high-tech battle-suits, designed by Fantom himself. Cities and towns [https://otherworlddatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Bayreuth_(New_Gorea) Bayreuth ]- Capital of New Gorea. Points of interest Castle Volksmord - An ancient castle with modern-day technology, home to Fantom. Old Gorea Memorial Park - An Park with various statues that remind Fantom of the original Gorea. Bayreuth Rail Station Bayreuth Rathauz Black Forest Gorean Home of Science - An giant building that contains multiple degree courses (Nuclear physics is the most popular course at university.) Mount Doom - Prisoners are brought there and sacrificed to Fantom. Invictus Church - An church where the members of the "Sun Child" Cult pray to Fantom. Multi-embassy - The Multi Embassy is an building complex containing the embassy of countries such as Japan, North Korea, Sweden, Danmark, Norway, Finnland, Iceland and Greenland (Formerly there was an Soviet Union embassy, but after the Union's downfall it was abadonned.) Sheol Island - An graveyard island near New Gorea. Laws Government Autocracy - The nation does not hold democratic elections. Theocracy - Worship of the official state religion is mandatory. Devolution - Government power is substantially delegated to local authorities. State Press - Only state-controlled media is permitted. No Dissent - Public protests are illegal. Pledge of Allegiance - The daily singing of an anthem or reciting of a pledge is compulsory in schools. Society Obligatory Multilingualism - At least 2 languages. Marriage Equality - Citizens of the same sex may marry. Polygamy - Citizens may have multiple spouses. No Adultery - Adultery is prohibited by law. Contraception - Contraception is legal. Abortion - Abortion is legal. Euthanasia - Citizens are legally entitled to end their lives. Compulsory Organ Harvesting - Citizens have no say in the medical use of their bodies after death. AI Personhood - Artificial beings are legally recognized citizens. Parental Licensing - Citizens must acquire a license in order to have children. Computer Licensing - Citizens must acquire a license in order to have a computer/use the internet. Body Integrity - Citizens may not pierce their bodies nor circumcize their children. Prudism - Strict modesty laws govern how citizens may dress. Sex Education - School-age children receive mandatory sex education. No Smoking - Smoking is prohibited, even in private. No Zoos - Animals may not be kept in confinement. Law & Order Capital Punishment - Citizens may be executed for crimes. Corporal Punishment - Criminals may be ordered to undergo physical punishment. Human Sacrifice - Religious sacrifice of human beings is legal. No Judiciary - The nation has abolished the court system. Gun Ownership - All citizens are required to own a firearm. Curfew - The nation enforces a national curfew. No Prison - Jails and prisons are not employed. (They live in small cages in the Gorean Colisseum) State Surveillance - The state heavily monitors citizen behavior and communication. All telephone traffic is also monitored. DNA Harvesting - Citizen DNA must be submitted to the state. ID Chips - Citizens are administered an under-the-skin ID chip. Economy Socialism - Industry is owned and run by the government in a centrally planned economy. Wage Control - Wages are fixed by law. Child Labor - Children may be legally employed as workers and contractors. AI Planning - The nation runs an AI-backed planned economy. Maternity Leave - Mothers of newborn children received paid leave from employment. Universal Health Care - The state provides health care to all citizens. Slavery - Slavery is legal Cannabis - Cannabis may be legally purchased. (But any other drug is banned.) No Aircraft - Aircraft are banned. No Automobiles - Cars are banned. Prohibition - Alcohol is banned. Autarky - The nation pursues a policy of economic self-sufficiency. Affirmative Action - Organizations are required to meet demographic quotas. No Gambling - Gambling is illegal. Nuclear Power - The nation is nuclear powered. Space Program - The nation runs a space program. Metricism - The state mandates the use of the metric system. International Laws Weapons of Mass Destruction - The nation claims the legal right to use WMDs. No Immigration - Foreigners cannot become residents. No Emigration - Citizens are not permitted to leave. Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:New Gorea